The Doctor's Voyage
by ForgottenHistory
Summary: What would happen if the Doctor received a signal from the USS Voyager, and was trapped in an alternate reality with Captain Janeway and her crew?
1. The Blink Of An Eye - Part One

_Captain's Log, Stardate 51369.4 - We have altered course to respond to a distress signal from an alien colony 10 light-years away. Scans have detected an odd absence of activity._

"Anything, Mr. Kim?" Captain Janeway sat in her chair on the bridge of the USS Voyager, still carrying the black coffee Neelix had poured for her earlier this morning. They had been traveling at high warp for two days to reach the colony.

"Nothing, Captain. I can't understand it. The colony is warp-capable, and after reviewing my scans...simply nothing. No ships, no communications, not even subluminal."

Captain Janeway considered this for a moment. She looked suspicious, her instincts about the situation giving her a sense of anticipatory caution that every experienced Starfleet captain knew.

"Yellow alert," she commanded. "Time, Mr. Paris?"

"One minute to the source of the signal, Captain."

Shortly afterward, Voyager arrived in the system, which had binary stars and three orbiting planets. But the crew on the bridge did not notice this. They instead sat in silence, staring at the viewscreen.

Captain Janeway stood and walked forward. Ahead of her, the viewscreen showed the colony planet - what appeared to be a fully habitable class M planet.

"Lifeforms, Mr. Kim?"

"I'm...not detecting any, Captain."

Janeway turned, stunned. "How many would have been in this colony?"

"Approximately 50. It appears the planet had several operable mines. It seems all the structures are undamaged."

Captain Kim received a notification from his console. "Wait, Captain...I'm picking up three lifeforms...they appear to be coming in and out of existence as I scan them."

"There could be injured. We'll have to take a landing party to investigate. Tuvok, Ensign Kim, you're with me." Janeway said as she walked with the pair to the turbolift. "Tell the Doctor to get his mobile emitter and med kit and to meet us in the Transporter Room."

"Aye, Captain." Commander Chakotay said, walking to where the pair were. "And be careful."

"Don't worry about us, Commander. All the same, keep a transporter lock."

* * *

><p>"Ah, magnificent! The planet Siralos! One of the Wonders of the Galaxy here. It's made of pure psychic energy. You could stare at this all day and see whatever you wanted."<p>

The Doctor and Donna were standing by the open doors of the TARDIS, admiring the odd planet, which seemed to shift before their eyes. It was a welcome respite from the planet Midnight, where the Doctor had nearly been killed on a tour by a voice-stealing alien.

"Is that why it looks so...odd?" Donna said, eyeing the planet suspiciously. "It's like it is looking at me."

"Oh, that's just the psychic energy. Nothing to worry about… Well, not at our altitude anyway."

A loud siren on the TARDIS console rang. The Doctor ran over.

"We're getting a signal!" the Doctor raced to the other side of the console, moving various controls back and forth as he readied the TARDIS to follow. Donna, meanwhile, closed the doors and eyed the Doctor cautiously.

"Oh, _beautiful_! Hold on Donna, this signal's coming from an alternate universe!"

"Alternate? What does that mean, _Alternate_!"

"It's like a parallel universe, but events branch off instead of mirroring…"

From Donna's face, the Doctor could sense she wasn't understanding him.

"Oh, no time to explain!... Just _hold on!_"

Right on cue, the TARDIS lurched into the time vortex, shaking from the strain of following the signal across universes.

* * *

><p>Captain Janeway and Commander Tuvok led the party of Starfleet officers and crew through the eerily silent colony. It was nighttime. Large grey buildings towered over them, with the open end of a mine tunnel standing at the end of the dark alleyway. They had their phasers drawn, just in case. The Doctor was carrying a tricorder, locked on to the last position of the life signs. They arrived at the mine.<p>

"Okay…," Janeway said silently to the group. She looked to the two security officers first. "Rogers, Adams. You two cover the entrance to this mine. Doctor, stay behind us. Harry, Tuvok, let's go."

They walked into the dark mine, using the lights on their equipment to guide the way. Still nothing.

The Doctor's tricorder gave a muted ring. "Captain, five metres down this tunnel." He indicated a smaller tunnel that branched off to the left.

They descended into the tunnel, which was narrow with sharp, rocky edges. The tunnel suddenly came to an end, and the tricorder indicated they had reached their destination.

They looked in wonder at what stood before them, barely lit by their lights.

"What is it?" Ensign Kim said, moving the light to get a better look.

"Whatever it is, it was alive. Or something nearby was." the Doctor said, very suspicious and curious.

Captain Janeway stepped in front, moving very close to investigate. The figure standing before her struck her as odd.

"It looks like a statue of an angel," she said, curious. "But why is it covering its eyes?"


	2. The Blink Of An Eye - Part Two

Meanwhile, Rogers and Adams stood looking over the entrance to the mine, their phasers readied.

In the corner of his eye, Adams noticed something. Turning his head, he saw it - a statue of an angel with its arms covering its eyes.

"Hey, over there," Adams said to Rogers, pointing to the statue with his head turned.

"Yeah, a statue, so what?"

"It was not there a minute ago."

Rogers looked over to where Adams had indicated the angel statue. His face turned white.

"_And where is it now!"_

Adams turned to see the same angel, its arms outstretched, mouth open, and teeth barred - just metres away from him.

They both instinctively raised their phasers and backed away.

Adams pressed his comm badge. "Captain, Commander - we have an angel statue outside. It appears to be moving."

"We have the same statue down here. Do you think they are living?" Captain Janeway responded. In the tunnels below, she began to scan the statue with a tricorder.

"Not sure, Captain, but they appear to be hostile."

The Captain lurched back, as Commander Tuvok drew his phaser.

Janeway looked at her tricorder readings in a mix of scientific curiosity and awe. "It's definitely not stone. It's some sort of organic matter, but it seems frozen in time at the molecular level."

She looked back up at the statue, which still stood in its former position, lights still pointed towards it. However, they slowly began to die down, almost in unison. Even the light from the tricorder's screen seemed to dim.

"What's happening?" Janeway said, looking around at the dimming equipment.

But Tuvok responded with alarm at something else. "_Captain! The Angel!"_

Quickly Janeway looked up to see the angel statue, its hand raised, apparently lunging towards them. It's sharp teeth and stone eyes were looking directly at them.

"Everybody _move_!" Janeway shouted, as their lights dimmed. "Keep track of that angel!"

As they ran, they saw the angel pursuing them between flashes of their lights. It seemed preposterous, but whatever those angels were, they seemed not only alive, but sentient - they were _hunting _them.

As they ran, Janeway grabber her comm badge. "Voyager, emergency beamout. NOW! Voyager, can you hear me?" No response. The density of the rock was blocking her transmission.

Tuvok and Harry, meanwhile, attempted to fire phaser beams to stun at the statue - to no avail. The beams oddly had no effect on the stone.

"Stun has no effect, Captain. Permission to switch to kill?" Harry said, voice wavering.

"No. We don't know what the statues are intending. Just stay away." Janeway ordered.

They finally reached the exit to the narrow tunnel, angel obviously not far behind. But something… and someone was waiting for them.

A blue box stood directly ahead with an opened door. A black-haired man leaned outside, gazing at the group with curiosity. It seemed he needed only a few moments to understand the situation.

"Quickly, in here!" the man said urgently as he opened the door farther. "Come on, _come on_!"

The group entered the blue box, apparently reserving any questions for when they were inside. Harry Kim seemed the most stunned after he had a few moments to recover.

"It's...bigger on the inside." he observed, picking up his tricorder to scan.

"Hey! That's my line." the man said, turning towards Ensign Kim as he quickly locked the door to what was until a few moments ago seemed to be just a police box.

"Be polite, now, will you!" the red-haired woman said to the man, in a tone of concern for the new group.

"And who exactly are you?" Captain Janeway said, growing increasingly critical as the danger of the angel statue seemed to have temporarily disappeared.

"I'm the Doctor, " the Doctor said. He turned to the red-haired woman. "And this is my ever-brilliant Donna, my companion."

"Excuse me, sir. I do believe you've taken _my_ _name_, now," the EMH said, moving forward with a look of disdain on his face.

"Oh, believe me, I had it _first_. And you're just a hologram," the Doctor said, moving to the EMH. He looked carefully at the EMH's mobile emitter, taking out his sonic screwdriver and scanning the device. "A wonderfully, _brilliant, _hologram!"

"Excuse me! _Just a holo…._Oh, do you think so!" the EMH said, a livid tone sinking into one of forgetful pride. "I have the entire medical database of the United Federation of Planets in my program, not to mention hours of opera and a charming bedside manner."

"Oh, no, any halfway-decent civilization with holographic technology can program its own holographic Doctor. Not so sure about the opera. But, _this" _- he pointed to the emitter admiringly - "_this _is wonderful!"

"Why you insufferable…." the EMH began, his livid tone no longer forgiving, before he was interrupted by the louder voice of his Captain.

"Excuse, me, if you don't mind," she began, obviously frustrated. "But exactly where are we and why are we here?"

"Well, you were being chased by a weeping angel and I saved you. Bit lucky I was there, really." After the Doctor finished, Donna shot him a disapproving look at the Doctor's candor.

"And how did _you_ know we were there?" Tuvok asked, already investigating the Doctor.

"I got your signal" - he tapped the TARDIS console's screen - "no rock can stop the TARDIS's receiver!"

"TARDIS?" Janeway asked, eyeing the console carefully and with a certain disdain - it looked like a pile of junk, not the orderly console that Starfleet ships were equipped with.

"Time and Relative Dimension in Space. This machine can travel to any point in time and space!" the Doctor said, admiring his TARDIS.

Janeway and Tuvok exchanged surprised glances.

"Well, Doctor, there's probably something we should -"

There was a crashing sound as the TARDIS tilted over, interrupting Janeway's question.

"Ah ha ha! We have an angry weeping angel. Everyone hold on." the Doctor once again prepared the TARDIS for takeoff. He muttered briefly to himself about the irony of an 'angry weeping angel.'

"Doctor, near the cave entrance. There are two of my crewmembers…" Janeway said, concerned.

"On it!" the Doctor said, as the TARDIS dematerialized, leaving the Voyager officers to admire the mechanics. In less than a second, the TARDIS stopped. Janeway raced to the door with the rest of the crew.


	3. The Blink Of An Eye - Part Three

The cave entrance was deserted.

"Adams! George!" Janeway said into her comm badge. No response.

The Doctor followed the pair out, scanning with his sonic screwdriver. "There's no one else here."

He turned very somber as he looked at Captain Janeway. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Are they dead?" Janeway asked simply.

"No. Well, at least they weren't killed by the angel. A weeping angel - these beings - can with a single touch send you far in the past. They feed off of the potential time you had in the present and future. Your Adams and George lived. But they lived on this planet decades ago."

Captain Janeway looked alarmed. "And why do we see them as statues?"

"They are quantum-locked as long as they are seen. It's ingenious really - they are basically impossible to kill. The perfect defence. But it comes at a price. No one, not even another angel, can see them while they aren't in their statue form. That's why they cover their eyes, so they don't accidentally look at each other. But when you blink, or your back is turned - there they are."

"If you want my advice, don't blink. Don't turn your back. Don't let the lights go out. And most importantly… Don't mind the angel that's standing behind you right now."

They turned quickly to see another angel, it's hands still covering its eyes.

"Alright, everyone remain calm… Just keep staring at it and it can't move." the Doctor said, ushering them forward.

"One at a time... into the TARDIS," he beckoned Ensign Kim, Tuvok, the EMH, and finally the Captain inside before he himself quickly shut the door and was at the console again.

"Captain, we should return to Voyager…" Tuvok began, walking towards Janeway.

"Ah, _Captain! _So you have a starship in orbit," the Doctor looked at a screen on the TARDIS, as if finding the appropriate position. "Just a second, we'll have the Captain on her bridge."

He spun a control and the TARDIS dematerialized once again.

* * *

><p>On the bridge of <em>Voyager<em>, Commander Chakotay stood by the replacement for Ensign Kim, monitoring the party.

"They are late for their regular check-in. It is unlike the Captain and Tuvok to break protocol."

He looked to the screen, trying to locate their transport signals.

"No sign of them. Tom, follow-"

Chakotay stood to his feet, ready to enter the turbolift to the Transporter Room, when he heard a strange sound coming from the middle of the bridge.

The faint image of a blue police box appeared, growing clearer with each noise.

Chakotay pressed his comm badge. "Security to the bridge, intruder alert!" He grabbed his phaser, beckoning his colleagues to do the same.

The box finally materialized. After a moment, a man with black hair stepped out, looking around.

"Oh, brilliant! Bridge of a starship. Mind you," he pointed to a flummoxed Chakotay, "You didn't make it easy to land. Shields and the works. Well, to be perfectly honest, you didn't exactly make it easy to save you all. Walking in the dark with a weeping angel on the loose - blimey!"

"If you're finished talking, would you mind telling me who you are and why you are here?"

It was only then that the Doctor noticed the phasers pointed at him.

"Oh...right...sorry," he put his hands to his head. "I'm the Doctor."

"It's alright, Commander. He's with me." Captain Janeway and the other members of the away team followed out of the TARDIS.

"Captain," Chakotay said, pleased to see everyone had apparently made it out he remembered the security officers. "What about Adams and Rogers?"

"It is the...opinion of this 'Doctor' - that they have been transported back in time." Tuvok said, his cool Vulcan demeanor barely concealing a deep skepticism of the new Doctor's story.

"What could do such a thing?"

The Doctor explained the weeping angels to the Commander.

"Whatever these angels are, I'd suggest we avoid them, but I think we have a way to find them." Captain Janeway turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, you say your machine can travel in time?"

"Yes," the Doctor said, "but if you are suggesting that I go back into the past to save your crew members... I'm afraid it's not very possible. The weeping angels send people back in time at random intervals. It's impossible to predict."

"We just need to go back enough to get any stories. There's a full planet of colonists down there... or at least there were. And might still be. To be honest, they would have had to deal with random people appearing in the past."

The Doctor looked impressed. "Well...yes. That might work."

"So, then, Doctor. What are we waiting on?"

Donna looked at the Doctor, amused. The Doctor simply looked uncomfortable. Usually _he _came up with the ingenious plans.

"Doctor, I don't know how many damsels in distress you may have encountered," Janeway said, with an amused and satisfied look on her face. "But this one always has a plan."

The Doctor smiled. "Brilliant, then!" He again opened the TARDIS doors.

Janeway looked to the Doctor. "Doctor, I don't want to give you too extended an away mission. The rest of you" - she looked to the away team - "follow me. It'll be best to split up in our search." She looked to the rest of the crew, particularly Commander Chakotay. "Keep looking for us. We'll be in contact soon."

Chakotay gave a concerned look only a first officer could give to his captain. "Captain, I'd really prefer it if there was a way we could stay in communication."

"Ah, here." the Doctor took Janeway's comm badge and held it to his sonic screwdriver. After a few moments, he handed it back to her. "A bit trickier than a cell phone, but it should work all the same. You can keep in touch with the ship at any point in time."

Janeway nodded to Chakotay. "Problem solved. Chakotay, you still have the bridge. Let's go, Doctor."

"Very well, _Allons-y_!"

The party entered the TARDIS. The Doctor once again resumed the controls, setting it for a few decades in the past on the colony.


End file.
